


Ravenous

by DraceDomino



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Breathplay, Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Crying, F/F, Futanari, Magic, Magic-Users, Mindbreak, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: First came Terra's defeat, and then comes her breaking at the heels of Raven. The daughter of Trigon is hungry for revenge, and she'll make the little blonde slut a thrall with every ounce of her power...





	

Ravenous  
-by Drace Domino

“This is what you’ve earned, you little whore. You have nobody to blame...but yourself.” The words dripped like venom from Raven’s lips, dark and foreboding and devoid of any trace of sympathy. The young woman looked all the more menacing with her eyes burning a bright red; a clear indication of her demonic heritage rising to the surface. For Raven it was always a struggle to keep the darker parts of her at bay and repress her father’s influence, but that evening she wasn’t even remotely concerned with keeping herself in check. Not when she had her hated rival at her feet, not when Terra was ready for her punishment.

Well...ready was hardly an appropriate choice of words; Terra would never be “ready.” Not for what was about to happen, at least. She was more like...vulnerable.

“Don’t...Don’t do this, Raven…” From her place on the floor, stripped down to just her boots, Terra looked up at Raven with a tiny whimper rising in the back of her throat. She was bruised from her failed battle against Raven, sore and weak and now fully exposed. Her tiny breasts were nothing to write home about but her slender frame afforded her a tight little ass and a lovely smooth slit; both of which Raven had acutely noticed while her demonic passions flared. Terra, still desperate for a way out of the mess she had gotten herself into, pleaded once more with a trembling voice. “You’re...You’re supposed to be a hero...aren’t you?”

“You lost the privilege of a hero’s protection when you tried to hurt my friends.” Raven spoke once more, her voice dark and menacing and undercut with the sound of an otherworldly presence. As the witch stood before the stripped Terra the room around them started to go dark; color draining from the walls and replaced with a steady shadow. Terra wasn’t even sure if she was still in the same place anymore; Raven’s powers were like nothing she had ever faced and there were no end to the horrors the daughter of Trigon could inflict upon her. She trembled in fear, and Raven’s voice only made her shake all the more intensely. “Now, whore, all you will know is my vengeance. My vengeance...and my taste.”

And with that, Terra’s fear shook even harder as the figure of Raven began to shift and change. With a demonic howl the young woman’s hood flew back; exposing her dark hair dancing about her features and her eyes burning an even brighter red. At the front of her revealing outfit there was a sudden bulge at the front of her lap; a bulge that grew so large and fast that it ripped through the seam of black fabric gripping her. As Raven’s demonic energy continued to dance over her body her outfit was peeled away by an evil fire; exposing her pale flesh and what was clearly the sculpt of an impressive member. The largest Terra had ever seen...even the largest she had ever heard about. Raven was a small woman by most estimations but what stood out from her lap now was practically a foot long and rather thick; topped with a glistening tip just a few shades darker than her pale flesh and glistening with a dot of pre. Her outfit peeled away except for her boots, gloves, and cape, and as it flickered and flowed behind her the demonic young woman’s voice filled the air between them once again.

“Let’s begin...my new thrall.” Raven chuckled, and lifted one of her hands. As the shadows continued to swirl from all sides Terra felt her head pulled up, yanked by an unseen force of dark magic that forced her to gaze at that massive member before her. Even worse, the magic began to pry open the girl’s mouth beyond the restraints of her consent, and as fear continued to shiver in Terra’s eyes she was left with her mouth hanging open wide and stretched. Raven, with a look of pure confidence and desire lacing her evil gaze, helped herself to the first sensation of having her demonic cock stretching out the confines of a warm, wet human mouth.

It wasn’t gentle, not even from the very first second. Raven’s cock plunged itself into Terra’s mouth without any concern for her wellbeing or her happiness, shoving it down against the girl’s tongue and pushing the tip to the back of her throat. Another howl of demonic bliss escaped the back of Raven’s throat as she bucked her hips forward, pushing all of the considerable inches of her member down into the other girl’s face. Terra, restrained and forced by magic to allow it to happen, could only sputter and make wretched gurgling noises as she was throated, whimpering and wincing while her nose was buried against the tiny patch of purple fur above Raven’s shaft. Her eyes watered; tiny shimmers of nectar soon turning into full blown tears, and it was that look of pathetic misery on her face that made Raven smirk in obscene delight.

“It didn’t have to be like this, you wretched, miserable slut.” Raven hissed, and manipulated the magic surrounding them once more. It wasn’t enough to just hold Terra’s mouth open; she now commanded the threads of spellcraft to force the girl’s head back and forth, making her suck that impressive member and take it down to the hilt. The sloppy blowjob was a noisy mess as Terra cried and gagged and spit all over her length, but thankfully her pathetic noises weren’t loud enough to drown out the words of her new harsh mistress. “You betrayed the Titans...you hurt my friends...and now, you’ll get everything you earned!”

And deep down, Terra knew it was true. She had always been conflicted about her actions in joining Slade, wondering if she had truly made the right decision. More than a few times she had considered getting out of it, breaking his control and allying with her friends again. Every opportunity she had chosen to turn her back on them; however, and every choice she had made was wrong. And now, naked and ashamed and throated with a cock far too big for her to handle, she paid for those tragic mistakes with her pride, her comfort, and her flesh. Whether it was spit or tears clinging to her cheeks and lips was irrelevant; the only thing that mattered now was that she would be used as penance for what she had done.

When Raven started to cum it came as a surprise to Terra, the young blonde not expecting her tormentor to reach her climax so quickly. Perhaps it would all be over already? Perhaps she could go back to her life with merely a sore throat and a few dark thoughts about her moment of horrible abuse? That hopeful relief was soon replaced by more fear and shock as Terra’s eyes went wide; her throat forced to stretch around Raven’s cock as the demonspawn began to cum. She could feel that massive member throbbing, feel it squeezing against the inside of her throat as she unloaded her release, and when that warm cream started flooding out it overtook Terra’s senses completely. She groaned and gurgled as it filled her throat almost instantly; flooding down to her stomach and rushing her with warmth. Her sinuses were hit with a torrent of cum and it burst out of her nose; splattering onto Raven’s lap as it poured through everything Terra had to offer. Her arms were hanging limp at her sides while Raven continued, and Terra merely twitched from time to time as it kept pouring, pouring, pouring. There was so much of it; too much of it, and in that moment she was little more than a tight fuckdoll with a warm mouth meant for the demonspawn to flood with cum.

Raven just grinned as she felt pleasure sweep past her in heavy and heart waves, and when she pulled her cock out of Terra’s mouth it was clear she still wasn’t done. With magic gripping a tight, phantom fistful of Terra’s hair and holding her head back Raven was free to paint the girl’s face with her cum. Her cock twitched and trembled as the girl held it at the base, shooting forward streak after streak of warm, white nectar all across those pretty blonde features. It wasn’t merely a lot of cum...it was an immeasurable, impossible amount by human standards. And it simply kept coming and coming as Terra’s hair was soaked and stuck to her scalp, her shoulders and chest were left painted, her boots were filled as it slipped down her legs, and her knees were left several inches deep in a layer of cum. The darkness that surrounded them on all sides wasn’t the most terrifying thing anymore; the blackness beyond her vision didn’t hold merely as many nightmares as the cloud of white that she was engulfed in now.

When Raven released her magical grip on Terra’s hair the girl doubled over; bracing in inch-deep cum on her hands and knees and coughing violently. The seed slipped from her mouth and her nose and her hair hung in messy, painted strands around her face while she violently attempted to clear her head. As she spit up a steady mouthful of cum Raven merely chuckled in wicked glee, one hand moving to stroke her impressive shaft as she padded through the cream she had deposited everywhere.

“Just like the mud, isn’t it, Terra?” Raven smirked with a wide smile, the memory of their recent battle flooding into her thoughts. “It’s a shame you can’t control my cum the same way. It’s a shame that here, within my father’s darkness...you’re powerless. Powerless...but not worthless. After all, you still have other holes to sate my thirst.”

Terra wanted to refuse. She wanted to swear at Raven and call her all of the foul names she knew, to call the girl out on her cruel torments. She wanted to beg, to plead, to maybe reach some part of Raven that still felt sympathy and compassion...but all she could do is shiver in the pool of shame that she had made for herself, choking on the taste of demonic seed as it bubbled from the back of her throat. She coughed, she cried, and she shivered...but she didn’t speak. She couldn’t.

She could scream; however, and she did just that as Raven advanced again. Terra’s pussy was spread around the tip of that massive demon cock as the other girl knelt down behind her, allowing her own knees to sink into the cum while she took ahold of Terra’s waist. This time there was no magic holding Terra in place as she was made to submit; for within Raven the desire to feel Terra’s submission ran deep and hungry, and she wanted to experience the girl writhing and attempting to get away within her own firm grasp. She wasn’t disappointed; Terra’s struggle to crawl away from her penetration was every bit as fierce as the grip her pussy held on Raven’s cock, but far less effective. Her hands slipped and scrambled on the pool of cum underneath them and she soon found herself slamming against the floor; her hands unable to hold her upper half up. Her cheek struck the sticky ground and she immediately gave another sharp cry, her knees skidding further apart while she tried desperately to accommodate that enormous cock. Her tears continued to roll down her cheeks and onto the pool of cum underneath her, and Raven merely delighted in her torment as she began to fuck.

The daughter of Trigon claimed her new thrall with all the mercy she was deserved; that is to say, none at all. Every thrust pushed her impressive member into Terra’s depths, enjoying her pussy down to the base and letting that tight, wet fuckhole grip her in a fierce embrace. Before too long even Terra’s screams died down as the girl fell into a limp state of whimpering and desperation; her cheek smearing back and forth against a pool of cum and her fingers twitching from time to time. Her eyes were distant and vacant for a while, just as glazed as the sticky, cum-covered hair that stuck against her face. This was Terra’s punishment, and it was clear that it had already broken her. She wouldn’t ever make such a massive mistake again if she would’ve been released, but it was unlikely she’d ever find an escape.

She wasn’t a Titan anymore, and she was barely even still Terra. She was a thrall to Trigon’s daughter, and Raven would enjoy reminding her of that time and time again.

More thrusts, more violent penetration, and more cum was Terra’s reward. Though the young woman was a drooling mess of sweat-licked shame she could still feel the throb of Raven’s cock against the folds of her pussy, spreading her all the wider as she began to flood that tiny, tight entrance. Again Raven’s cream was copious and thick, but Terra had no more screams to offer. She could only whimper and groan as her belly swelled with cum, as her pussy drooled on all sides around a throbbing shaft, and as she was filled like never before with Raven’s demonic cream. Raven held herself in for a long moment, delighting in the swell on Terra’s belly and even lowering a hand to caress it; sweeping her fingers around and around and pushing down on it. As she applied pressure Terra shuddered in a shameful mess and more cum was forced out of her cunt, drooling down her thighs and joining the mess underneath them.

More cum pooled on the floor between them, and again Raven was reminded of the desperate battle she had waged against Terra in the mud. This was much more fun and much more one-sided, at least by her own wicked estimation. And when she pulled her length free of Terra’s hole once more, slapping it against the girl’s perky little ass, she made sure that Terra knew they weren’t nearly done yet.

Not by a long shot. They might never be done, in fact.

It was nearly an hour later...or was it a day? A week? Terra’s senses were blinded to time as that evening continued, and her world became far less that of a woman raped and claimed by a demon’s offspring and more of a vacant fuckdoll that existed only for the pleasure of her thick-cocked abuser. Raven enjoyed her holes at her own whims throughout the evening, fucking her pussy, ass, and most notably her mouth in the most wild and depraved of fashions. From time to time dark tendrils of magical energy came from the shadows to form cocks of their own and claim her in otherwise unoccupied holes, though mostly Terra’s focus was always on that massive member hanging from Raven’s lap. That glorious, pale cock that could only be wielded by a girl from a legacy as potent as Trigon’s.

And though she wasn’t sure if she had been fucking Raven for an hour or a year, Terra knew...she loved it.

Once she had broken she had practically shattered; her abused psyche crumbling underneath the weight of gallons of cum and what felt like endless thrusting. Who was Terra? She couldn’t recall past the cloud of magic miasma surrounding them, the taste of cum that she swam within, and the constant penetration of Raven claiming her hole. Before long she could barely remember a time when she had failed the Titans or even knew them; the fucking from Raven came so hard and so intense that it was difficult to envision a time when she wasn’t stretched around the other woman’s cock.

And the cum...the glorious, glorious cum. How she relished it. No more did Terra sob as she was throated and painted with cream, and no more did the pool of cum underneath them equal mere inches. By now it was nearly a foot-tall pool of cum that Raven fucked her submissive thrall inside, and every time the demonspawn claimed the girl again the pool became deeper and deeper. She was fucking Terra on her hands and knees with the blonde’s pussy and thighs completed submerged, and when it came time for Raven’s next climax she pushed a hand against the back of Terra’s head and dunked her down below the surface.

Held under the waterline of cum, Terra merely smiled with a wide, open mouth. As Raven held her down she gulped down mouthful after mouthful, filling an already swollen belly with even more release. Cum that was earned by her pussy, ass, or mouth was mixed into a swirling pool surrounding her, and she relished in bathing, swimming, and consuming it. The thrall of Raven was now little more than a greedy vermin that thrived on her mistress’ cum, slurping it down and shuddering at the warm and wonderful sensations that it gave her.

In just a few short hours Terra had been broken and rebuilt; from a traitor to a slave. Raven liked her much, much better this way.

When it ended Terra was left gasping and groaning, forced to push herself up to her knees lest she fall once more below the surface of cum that had surrounded them. That demonically-inspired payload was all around them, covering her in warmth and wetness that made her shudder from a berserk glee. When Raven stood before her; the cream up to her own knee-length, Terra merely embraced one of those pale legs and rested her cheek to her mistress’ thigh. Like any proper thrall, she was obedient and quiet, kissing at the other woman’s flesh and awaiting her next fucking.

And Raven, feeling the fury and lust of Trigon burning through her like never before, surged with a dark desire that had only awakened within her that evening. Terra wasn’t the only one that had changed that evening. The rage and the hatred had seeded Raven, just like she had seeded Terra. It had covered and engulfed her just like cum had engulfed the blonde, and though Raven didn’t know it she had become a victim of her own dark impulses in much the same fashion as the other girl.

Terra wasn’t Terra anymore...and the woman that stood there now with a thick cock and a cruel smile wasn’t Raven. At least...not the Raven that was.

The Raven that stood there now, one hand teasing the cum-covered blonde hair of her new bitch, had far darker desires and hungers than she had ever known before. The Raven that stood there now was still aching for flesh. For sin, for debauchery, and for tender, fuckable flesh.

After all...Terra wasn’t the only woman she knew that was worthy of punishment. A wide smile spread over Raven’s features; a set of jagged and vicious teeth mirroring the cruelty within her burning red eyes. Who would it be? Jinx? Blackfire? So many sluts...so many potential thralls.

As Terra clung to her leg, worshiping her new mistress with kisses and fondling caresses, Raven merely began to laugh with demonic delight.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The rough stuff is sure fun sometimes.
> 
> [Check me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
